


Clowns

by smilingforthis (orphan_account)



Series: Random Bandom Oneshots [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Clowns, M/M, killer clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smilingforthis
Summary: The clowns were everywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is based off of the clown shit that was happening and was written around that time. I wrote this line by line with my friend and it was originally posted on my wattpad astronomyhowell. my friends wattpad is planetgeek so if you want to check that out that would be cool.

**Franks POV:**

the clowns were everywhere. they threatened and hurt innocent civilians. i didn't want to believe it, but i couldn't help but be cautious of my surroundings. of course it helped that I was a fucking ninja. not really but I am a professional boxer.

one night i sarcastically suggested that we go clown hunting. only my sarcasm was taken seriously and now i find myself in a car, with the windows down, driving in the middle of the night, clown hunting. of fucking course. only gee would take it seriously that we should hunt clowns. where he got fucking machetes and guns I'll probably never know.

why must i do this to myself. it had been suggested that we dress up as clowns to 'freak out' the neighbourhood while we are looking for the real clowns. i am now in a clown suit, fully equipped with mask and machete. I really fucking hope nobody attacks us with a baseball bat. or, you know, a gun. sometimes I wanna slap my boyfriend for being a dumbass. still, i love him even though he can be a fuckwit.

we were sitting in the car, his stringy, fake blue hair blowing in the wind, nearly pulling his mask with it. I was heavily distracted by him, until the serene atmosphere was broken by a spine tingling screech coming from outside the car. Gerard slammed on the brakes, jerking me forward, and we turned around to see who screamed and why. all was quiet and still. we cautiously turned on the engine until we heard it again.

"CLOWNS" the scream came. oh fuck, I really hope they aren't talking about us.

"Gee," I said "can we please not wear the clown suits, we can just go home an dress up all badass and hunt. like fun ghoul and party poison from that comic you drew"

"no fucking way. we're already out here and now we're standing on the road can we just get back into the car?" he replied.   
that's when it happened. a clown bolted past the pair of us. knife in hand. they didn't run after us, assuming we were one of them.  
"huh, maybe the suits are worth it." I said thoughtfully before running after the clown.

we found ourselves chasing this clown until it stops running. they turn to us with a dazed voice and said  
"i've been looking for you two all night. hurry. up."  
"uh, yeah, right behind you" I spoke, trying to deepen my voice and sound like I know what I was doing.

"what the hell are we going to do now" i whisper. "we'll have to just go along with it. "  
so there we were, clown hunters pretending to be one of the real clowns.

the only word running through my brain was fuck. fuck fuck fuck. we could die and that would really suck considering I had just spent upwards of one thousand dollars on something I kinda have to be alive to use.   
i was terrified for my life but there's no turning back now.

we kept closely behind the clown before gee decided to speak up.   
"so, which house are we headed to first" he said, trying to keep his voice as scary as possible.   
"this one here" the clown replied, turning his body into the driveway we were just passing.   
i recognised the house from somewhere. couldn't exactly pick out where. fuck. oh shit oh shit. that's Mikey, Pete and Patrick's house. my best friend, Gerard's _brother_ and his two boyfriends' house. how the fuck are we getting out of this one?

"uh dude, i don't think this house is a good one" Gerard said.   
"this is the one we've been told to hit, this is the one we're hitting. got a problem with that" the clown said, going from suspicious to threatening.  
"no, no problem just, there's a house with more people down the road." I spoke, quickly.

I didn't know why I hadn't just stabbed the bitch when I had the chance.

"fine" the clown said after a pause. "we can just say nobody was home in this one."  
"that was a close one." Gee whispered extremely carefully so the clown wouldn't hear. he turns his head.  
"what was that?"  
"nothing, nothing, just saying that I can't wait to get someone" Gee said, trying to keep the fear from his voice.   
"i swear i heard. never mind just show me where this house you were talking about is" said the clown, very suspiciously.

I quickly took charge and led the two down the street to a big two story house. our house.


End file.
